Don't Let Go
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: She's suicidal, a cutter, anorexic. He wants to help. Can he save her life, before she ends it? Rated T for mentions of suicide, cutting, bullying, anorexia, and bullying. Also, for swearing.


**Here I am! Not dead! I'm sorry about the updating thing, I'm deleting most of my stories, as they're all rubbish. :/**

**Also, my grandmother just passed away from cancer, and I don't know, I've been feeling numb.**

**Is it bad I haven't cried yet? I mean, I'm not even grieving. I still expect her to call and say hi, I just don't want to let go of the fact that she isn't here anymore. **

**So, yesterday I had just finished 13 Reasons Why, (We have a bookstore here that has leather chairs and allows you to read the book. In the store. How awesome is that?!) and I guess you can say it's based a little off of it. **

**Warning: This one-shot deals with the mentions/implications of: Suicide, Anorexia, Bulimia, and Cutting.**

**So, here it is.**

* * *

_**"Ugly bitch. No one loves you, kill yourself. We would all be much happier."** _So would she.

_**"You're so fat, how can you stand to look in the mirror?"** _Everytime she passes one, she cringes.

_**"Ew, no wonder your birth parents put you up for adoption. You're like a science experiment gone wrong." **_What she doesn't know, is that her mum lost her job right before her child was born.

**"Slut." **The farthest she had ever gotten with a guy was holding hands.

She still remember how it all started, at first it was notes in her locker.

Calling her names like slut, whore, bitch, and so many other nasty names.

It progressed from there, to the point where she's now being physically bullied.

Every. Single. Day.

Has she told the others?

No.

Why? Because she thinks she can handle it.

And she doesn't want to be weak.

* * *

_"Ugly whore." The lead bitch, excuse me, cheerleader, says, pushing the brunette into the lockers._

_She did nothing, just sat there, as she knew it wasn't over yet._

_"No one wants you." Kick._

_"Just kill yourself." Another kick, this time to the stomach, making her curl up into the fetal position._

* * *

Remembering all those things, she sighed, pressing down harder with the knife, drawing more blood.

She could barely feel the sting.

_"Go kill yourself."_

_"No one wants you, just end your pathetic excuse of a life."_

_"We'd all be happier if you just killed yourself."_

The brunette made up her mind.

Those bitches want her to kill herself?

Fine. They'll get their wish.

Quickly, she grabbed her knife, and made her way outside, but left a note first.

For the one person who hasn't left her yet.

_Austin,_

_Thank you for being my rock, my everything, but the bullying is getting worse._

_Surprised? Well, don't be. We both know that I'm just a pathetic excuse for a human._

_I can't go on like this anymore, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the bullying, but I honestly thought I could handle this._

_I've got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you. (Yes, I did use One Direction lyrics)_

_I love you._

_~Ally._

She left the note taped to the door, as he was supposed to be arriving in twenty minutes, and made her way to the place.

* * *

He smiled as he reached her house, as he was going to tell her.

Walking up her front steps, he was about to knock, when he found the paper on her door.

As he read the note, tears sprung to his eyes.

How hadn't he noticed the signs?

She was always wearing long sleeves.

Her eyes didn't sparkle like they used to when she smiled or laughed.

Her sudden interest in black.

The reason she was always late to class should've been an eye opener, especially since the one time, she had a bruise on her face.

_"How did that happen?" He asked, his eyes trained on the slight, but noticeable, bruise on her forehead._

_"Oh, that? I ran into the lockers while reading a book." She said, faking a sheepish look._

_His eyes widened, but he didn't question it. Idiot._

Groaning, he made his way around the house.

He should've been there for her, as Trish and Dez were in Hollywood for a year.

As he checked the last room, he became panicked.

She was nowhere in the house.

Running, the blond got into his car, and sped to the only place he could think of.

The bridge.

At their secret place.

* * *

_"Woah." Her eyes sparkled, as she looked out over the horizon, seeing so many stars, and a faint blush creeped up her face, as she thought about how romantic it was._

_"I know." He looked at her, noticing her eyes lighting up, and the happy look on her face._

_Neither of them knew that would be the last one for a while._

_"It's so...Beautiful." She said, gaping at the raw beauty of space._

_"I agree." He says, his eyes never leaving her face, as his lips slowly twitched into a smile._

* * *

Looking down for one last time, she smiled at the memory.

It was so...Romantic.

Almost dreamlike.

She hopes that her death won't stop him from coming here.

But, she knew that it would.

Slowly, she climbed over the edge, her feet dangling over.

Looking out, she saw that the sun was beginning to set.

It was so gorgeous.

The sky was a swirl of baby blue, pink that looked like a faint blush, purple, and a little bit of fiery red and orange.

Shaking her head, she snapped out of it.

Her hands lowered to the wood as she said one last whisper.

"I love you, Austin." And she dropped.

.

.

.

Right before she got out of arms length, two strong arms wrapped around her frail waist as they pulled her back in.

"Oh my god Ally, you scared the death out of me!" He yelled, pulling her against him.

She turned, and tried to get out of his grip.

"No! I have to do this Austin, I have to! I don't want to go on like this!" She yelled, collapsing to the ground in tears.

He came down with her, and held her close as she cried.

"Why?" He asks, his voice soft and smooth, like silk.

"I-I can't take the bullying! No one loves me, they're all getting inside of my head! At first, it was just notes in the locker, but now, it's gotten to the point where I can't even think, and they're physically hurting me know!" She screams, the tears streaming harder down her face.

"First off, Ally, why didn't you tell me? I understand you thought you could take care of it, but you didn't. Second, Trish, Dez, and I love you." He said, holding the broken girl in his arms.

"I didn't want you to think different of me."

"How could I? I love you, Ally."

As if he just realized what he'd admitted, his eyes widened.

As did Ally's.

"You-You do?" She asks, a faint smile on her lips as her eyes had a spark of happiness in them.

"I-I, yes, I do." He says, and leaned down and kissed her.

Explosions.

Bombs.

All those cliche things people use to describe kissing someone you're in love with, is true.

As they both pulled back, they had silly smiles on their faces.

She sweetly smiled, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him, not saying a word.

He hugged back, and tightened the grip on her waist, as he buried his face into her neck.

"Please Ally, don't do that again. I love you, it'd kill me if you did that." He says, kissing her temple.

"I promise, I won't do that again. I love you too." She closed her eyes, and smiled.

* * *

Years later, they're married, and have children.

And she told them, when they asked, about how her and Austin revealed their love for each other.

Sometimes, she still has doubts, and cries.

But Austin is always there, and makes sure she doesn't give up.

* * *

**It has a happy ending! :D**

**Now, serious time.**

**Bullying and cyber-bullying are very serious matters. When you bully someone, they can find a place to hide. It's just as bad as cyber-bullying, but here's the thing: The victim doesn't hear the aggressors voice, they hear their own when cyber-bullied.**

**Suicide is never the answer, neither is cutting. **

**Please, come to me if you're feeling this way, I promise I'll help you, and I won't leave you if you feel like letting go. (Yes, I did just use RED lyrics.) And remember: It doesn't matter how you look, or your body shape, or if you're "gay" or "lesbian", what matters is who you are on the inside. And you're all beautiful to me.**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


End file.
